Le songe d'une nuit d'été
by Noa Maxwell
Summary: séquelle de Peine d'amour perdu (vous savez celle ou Quatrounet d'amour aime Trowa mais lui il l'aime po !)


Auteur : Noa Maxwell  
  
Disclamer : et non ! mes chouchou sont po a moi ! faut dire . vu ce que je leur fait subir . mais c'est pas ma faute si j'arrive a finir que les fic triste ! hein ?  
  
Couples : bin . Woufei et Trowa . et Duo et Heero mais pour ce dernier c'est pas vraiment flagrant !  
  
Genre : alors . POV de Duo . Yaoi . deathfic . disons plutôt carnage ^^0  
  
Notes : ne me tuer pas silvouplé lecteur adoré ! c'est pas de ma faute (bin tient ) bon . âme sensible et femme enceinte s'abstenir (bon OK j'arrête de me croire a la fête foraine devant un grand huit ! ..____0 Bonne lecture a tous ! ^____________________________^  
  
Pour me joindre : anaisk@libertysurf.fr  
  
Songes d'une nuit d'été .  
  
La nuit est noire . y a pas beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir . et la lune est dans sa face invisible . ce n'est pas que j'ai peur du noir mais la j'ai un mauvais présentiment . je ne sais pas pourquoi cette put*** de pièce de théâtre ma foutu la trouille . Fo dire que Roméo et Juliette c'était pas . super .pour mon moral . Je sens un regard poser sur moi , un regard froid . Heero ! Je tourne la tête . j'avais vu juste ! il me regarde . Alors , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui poser une question « -Hee'chan ? -Hn -Tu. Tu crois qu'on peut se suicider par amour ? » la question était sorti comme ça , tout naturellement . Je le regarde , attendant une réponse et je le vois sourire . un sourire ironique ! Je n'y avait pas penser avant de poser cette question mais je me rend compte que je viens de la poser au mec le plus suicidaire de la terre et des colonies . Je soupire .De toute façon Quatre n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça .j'espère.  
*~*  
  
La maison est- encore éclairer , la chambre de Quatre aussi . je devrais être rassurer mais ce doute , pesant me reste sur le c?ur comme un pois toujours plus lourd . Je ne me sens pas bien , d'ailleurs je dois faire une drôle de tête parce que Heero me défigure curieusement . « -Duo ? ça vas ? je ne répond pas . Je me regarde dans les rétro de la voiture et aperçoit un visage blanc comme un linge . je baisse les yeux , qu'es ce qui m'arrive . je rentre dans la demeure qui nous sert de planque et je me dirige vers la cuisine ,j'ouvre le frigos , geste mécanique , je n'ai pas faim . je le referme et m'effondre sur la table . juste a coter d'une enveloppe . noire et rouge . une enveloppe a moi . avec l'écriture de Quat'chan . je sens les larmes montées a mes yeux . je ne comprend pas pourquoi je pleure je tremble je n'arrive pas a ouvrir cette putain de lettre . J'arrache a moitié l'enveloppe et je déplie fébrilement la lettre .je commence a lire :  
  
« A vous tous. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile qu'aujourd'hui .J'aurais du disparaître il y a longtemps de ça. Quatre .non tu n'as pas .Je vous promet de ne jamais vous oublier et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je sens les larmes couler de plus en plus le long de mes joues . des larmes de désespoir. Si vous souffrez c'est entièrement de ma faute.Duo.Quat'chan.je suis sincèrement désolé.Non.parce que tu es déjà assez triste comme ça.Quatre.mais tu ne souffriras plus jamais à cause de moi.Quatre .mon Dieu .Je vous libères d'un poids , je me libère de moi même , je ne regrette rien . Je vous souhaite à tous de vivre heureux. Comment ? Comment veux tu que je vive heureux ?sans .toi . Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté. Les jours les plus beaux de ma vie je les ais passés avec vous. Je me souviens du jour ou je vous ai tous rencontré .Les souvenir remonte a ma mémoire , la rivière de diamant qui me coule désormais le long des yeux m'empêche de voir la suite . je ne veux pas savoir .ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire .Depuis ce jour là, j'ai appris à tous vous connaître et surtout à vous apprécier.J'ai mal au c?ur. si je suis parti ce n'est pas de vôtre faute.je suis le seul responsable. Je vous aimes tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis mon propre meurtrier .Quatre .mon sang coule déjà sur mes mains.Non !.pas ça .ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.tout ira bien.c'est ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure Duo.Je ne voulais pas .de tout façon je n'ai plus rien perdre.mon c?ur est mort.explosé en mille parties , toutes noyées dans mes larmes.Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ce que je vous fais subir.excusez moi.pour tout.ortsint minchk at chemh'.samhey.Je ne voulais pas ça . Partagez mes affaires entres vous.je n'en aurais plus besoin de toute façon. je.je.m'excuse encore.Quatre . pourquoi ? pourquoi ? . je ne veux pas te croire , je veux me réveiller ! je veux me réveiller .  
Adieux. Quatre raberba Winner.   
  
« Ps : Duo ne m'en veux pas.je ne veux pas te faire de peine.je ne voulais pas.mais essaye de comprendre s'il te plais.essaye.QUAAAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...»  
  
Je m'effondre en larme sur la table de la cuisine , cette table ou il y a encore quelques heures nous mangions tous ensemble . cette table aujourd'hui vide . comme moi . Heero est la , derrière moi , il me regarde pleurer . sans me comprendre , sans savoir , sans bouger . Je me lève vivement et commence a monter les escalier a vitesse maximum . je ne veux pas le croire ! Quatre n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Quatre n'avait pas le droit ! il est vivant , il est dans sa chambre , Ho Quatre par pitié soit endormi dans ton lit quand j'ouvrirais la porte mais je t'en supplie , sois en vie ! . J'ouvre sa porte dans un immense fracas . VIDE . la pièce est vide , vide , sans son corps , sans son âme , sans son c?urs . vide . et moi je m'effondre a terre . il n'avait pas le droit .  
  
Je dégringole les escalier , heurtant Heero au passage . il me suis , intriguer , je monte dans la voiture et je commence a tourner la clé ! il a juste le temps de se hisser sur la place du mort . un frisson me parcoure . je rectifie . la place a coter de la mienne que je démarre au car de tour et commence a foncer dans la foret qui borde notre planque ! il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou Quatre a pu aller . et il n'est peut être pas trop tard . il n'avait pas le droit .  
  
Je suis au sommet de la falaise qui borde la mer . il n'y a rien , le silence est le mettre de cet endroit ,cette falaise qui , sous la lumière lunaire me semble surréaliste . je m'approche en tremblant de son bord . et au fond , tout en bas . la ou la mer viens manger le sable , la ou l'écume viens se poser , je vois une forme , une forme ensanglantée , . Je cris son nom et me précipite vers le fond , je me retrouve bientôt près du corps de mon ami . j'aimerais tant qu'on, me réveille . ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemars . pourtant . la petite forme au cheveux blond et au corps maculer de sang sécher son bien devant moi . Sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon sont déchirés et sa peau , si blanche , si fine , pleine de sang sec est couverte de plaies .je vais me réveiller . je vais me réveiller . Il n'avait pas le droit .  
  
#============#  
  
il est la , enfermer pour l'éternité dans une caisse , enfermer pour l'éternité . il pleut . le cimetière est recouvert d'eau , cette eau venu du ciel qui cache mes larmes , comme s'il pleurait avec moi . comme si le ciel comprenait ma douleur . comme si la mort s'en voulais de me l'avoir pris , comme si . pourtant j'ai mal . il ne . pourquoi m'as t'il laisser ? pourquoi toutes les personne que j'apprécies meurent . ou me déteste . comme Heero ? Shinigami a t'il le droit d'aimer si cet amour cause la mort de ceux sur qui il est porter ? je vois cette boite de bois s'enfoncer peu a peu dans la terre , cette terre humide de pluies , inonder par mes larmes . Trowa n'est pas là , il n'est pas venu , il . il doit bien y avoir une raison a cet absence . une mission ? une peine trop douloureuse ? mais non . Trowa est dans la planque a se papouiller avec . Woufei .Ils n'ont pas le droit.  
  
Ils sont la bas , a se foutre de sa gueule , a se complaire dans le plaisir alors qu'il . alors que Quatre est . mort . par leur faute . il est . mort . seul .et moi je n'ai pas été la pour lui . j'ai honte d'être son meilleur ami . Honte de ne pas avoir réagis . Honte de moi même . Si au moins Trowa lui avait montrer une .pointe d'amitié . un sentiment de .sympathie . mais il le haïssait , il ne pouvait pas voir ce petit ange blond , même en peinture . il le détestait au delà du consentement . et Quatre ne disais rien , se contentant de pleurer . pleurer pour lui . mourir pour lui . et lui , il ne viens même pas a l'enterrement . il se contente de parler avec Woufei , de faire comme si rien ne s'était passer . il continue a sourire . c'est son sourire qui a tuer Quatre . a Woufei , il accordait ses plus beau sourires , mais pour quatre , seul les regards de haine étaient au rendez vous .Il n'as pas le droit .  
  
L'enterrement est fini , Heero me regarde bizarrement , comme toujours . il doit se dire que je suis fou . Je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre , je m'effondre a plat ventre sur le lit et continue a sangloter en silence . J'entend ma porte s'ouvrir . -Duo . gomen Nasai . Il s'excuse ? pourquoi ? je ne comprend rien , je tourne la tête pour voir son visage , prés du mien , si près . j'arrive a articuler d'une voix blanche : -Pou.Pourquoi ? Il me souri . grande premières de la part d'Heero , il me souri a moi et a moi seul . je sens une bouffer de bonheur m'envahir et recommence a pleurer .Je le sens me prendre dans ses bras . -tout est fini . calme toi . Duo . chut . calme toi . sa voie est si calme , si douce , si belle . et moi je me blottie dans ses bras , j'ai besoin de sa chaleur . j'ai besoin de lui . mais il s'en fiche . il fait ça pour le bien de la mission . je continue a sangloter dans ce bras quand soudain je sens une main empoigner moi menton et qui me force a lever la tête . Je le regarde , droit dans les yeux et je prononce son nom -Hee.Heero . -chut . duo ? -hn... -tu te souviens de la question que tu m'avais poser dans la voiture la dernière fois ? je secoue la tête en signe d'acquiescement . cette question . c'était . je lui avait demander si on pouvais ce suicider par amour . les larmes remonte a mes yeux et coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues . -Duo écoute moi bien . je sais que c'est possible de mourir pour ça mais . Heero semble gêné . ça fais bizarre de voir une lueur d'humanité dans ses yeux . je le regarde encore plus profondément en attendant la suite qui tarde a venir . -mais ? il passe du blanc au cramoisie et me dit d'une voie faible et douce : -Duo . je sais que tu m'aime mais je . je t'en supplie . ne te tue pas pour moi . je ne veux pas que tu meurt Duo . Je . je cois que . que moi aussi . je . Je t'aime . et . il n'as pas le temps de finir que mes lèvres emprisonnes les sienne . Un simple baiser , furtif mais si doux , si beau , je me colle encore plus a Heero . J'aimerais rester la pour toujours , a le serrer dans mes bras et a sentir sont souffle contre ma joue . Il passe un main dans mes cheveux . je me sens enfin en sécurité . mais j'ai toujours mal au c?ur . et tout ça a cause de Trowa . Il n'avait pas le droit ..  
  
Heero m'as dit qu'il parleras a Trowa , pour que 03 m'explique son attitude . alors moi j'attend , assis sur le canapé , a regarder le plafond , si blanc , si pur . comme Quatre. J'entend la voie d'Heero qui explique la situation , Trowa lui répond , mais je ne comprend pas un traître mots de ce qu'ils se racontent , je suis ailleurs , dans un autre monde . Et je cherche , je cherche l'ange égarer , qui ne peut pas aller au paradis . l'angelot perdu , que j'ai appris a connaître , a apprécier et a regretter . je le cherche , et je marche droit devant moi dans un paysage brumeux , une brume blanche au reflets bleu . une brume qui me cache le monde réel et m'ouvre son monde a lui , son enfer . je vois , je vois une silhouette droit devant moi , une silhouette que je connais , une silhouette fine , pures et belle . La silhouette de Quatre . Il me souri , d'un sourire plein de tristesse et moi je recommence a pleurer . Je cours , toujours plus vite pour aller me blottir contre lui , contre mon ami . Il me parle , il me parle de moi . Il dit que je ne doit pas pleurer , que c'était son choix et que rien ne pourras changer le passer . Il me dit d'être heureux avec Heero . Comment es ce qu'il sait ça ? il me souri et me répond qu'il n'est peut être pas aux cieux mais qu'il me surveille . alors moi aussi je souri . il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit , dans un dernier murmure , qu'il ne me quitteras jamais . il s'efface , tout redeviens flou , la brume s'estompe a son tour et je reviens a la réalité . Je suis sur le canapé , la tête diriger vers le plafond et Trowa se trouve devant moi . Il veut me parler . mais si il ne l'avait pas laisser mourir , Quatre serais la aujourd'hui , et je n'aurais pas rêver de lui . il n'avait pas le droit .  
  
Trowa s 'assoit a coter de moi . Je le regarde sans le voir , encore en train de penser a mon rêve . a ma vision . Parce que non je ne dormais pas . Il commence a parler . Il essaye de me rassurer . -Tu sais Duo . Je suis désoler . il s'excuse . il a donc conscience que c'est de sa faute si Quatre est mort ? -je suis désoler . Parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute si 04 est mort mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'a pousser dans ce ravin non ? quoi ? mais . il devais me faire des excuse . pas me dire que ce n'est pas lui le responsable . il l'a appeler 04 . comme si Quatre n'étais qu'un nombre . qu'un objet . Duo il faut que tu comprenne que ce gamin a juste voulut se rendre intéressant !Pour lui la vie était un jeu . Non ! la vie était beaucoup trop importante pour Quatre pour qu'il puisse jouer avec . Quatre n'était pas du genre a vouloir faire l'affiche . quatre était intelligent . il ne pouvait pas agir sans réfléchir . j'ai de plus en plus ma l au c?ur . envie de vomir , je sens mon sang bouillonner . il veut sortir . la peine le rend plus fort . la haine le fait grandir et la tristesse le nourri . et tout ces sentiment sont en moi , et enfle a chacune de ses paroles . s'il ne se tait pas il vas sortir . et se seras la fin . -Et puis tu sais Duo ! On vas lui trouver un remplacent ! Il me fait un énorme sourire ! comme si cette remarque je pouvais l'apprécier . il ne se rend donc pas conte ? la colère , le rage , la haine , l'envie de sang imprègne mon corps , il vas sortir , et je ne le retiendrais pas . Pas cette foi ! Je vengerais Quatre , je vais le laisser sortir et tous les tuer , je vais le laisser prendre le contrôle , le laisser m'envahir . et il les détruiras , un a un s'il le faut . Shinigami , fait en ce que tu veux.. il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça .  
  
Je me lève , je sens son énergie m'envahir , Je ne contrôle plus rien une brume , noire cette fois ci m'envahit . je connais les symptômes . on me les a déjà raconter . Mes yeux deviennent rouges , une aura noire m'enveloppe , je deviens un tueur sanguinaire . D'habitude je peux contrôler Shinigami , mais la je ne fais rien . Je le laisse se servir de mon corps . Je veux le venger .je le laisse assouvir ma vengeance . quitte a mourir après . Trowa me regarde (ou plutôt le regarde)d'un air désorienter , effarer . Je vois la peur naître sur son visage . la peur sur le visage d'un mercenaire . on auras tout vu . Je sens que Shinigami me laisse spectateur . d'habitude je reste dans le brouillard mais la , je vois tout , toute la scène qui se passe sous mes yeux , les effusions de sang . oui des effusion de sang . le sabre de Woufei était poser contre le mur , je l'ai pris , et j'ai frapper , frapper de toute mes forces , une fois , deux fois , trois fois . je sens le sang chaud de mon vis a vis qui coule sur ma peau ,le sang de son meurtrier . Je vois Trowa qui agonise . je souri , ce sourire qui m'es propre , le sourire de shinigami . Et la il me laisse reprendre le dessus . et je frappe , je frappe de toutes mes forces , je frappe de toute ma haine . Je le tue . le Quatrième coup c'est moi qui l'ai donner . Shinigami m'as laisser l'achever . le coups mortel c'est moi qui l'ai donner . je suis un monstre . mais le Dieu de la mort ne me laisse pas longtemps a mon désollement . Il reprend le contrôle et se retourne . Devant moi se trouve Woufei . Complètement paniquer . et le sourire revient . ce sourire qui contraste totalement avec les larmes qui perlent sur mon visage . mes larmes . son sourire . et d'un coup . D'un seul . je vois Woufei qui s'effondre . une épée dans le c?ur . Son épée . sa propre arme . j'ai tuer deux de mes coéquipier . deux de mes amis . je sens shinigami qui se retire . Sa mission terminer . Et j'entend sa voie , glaciale , hideuse , et ironique qui me susurre a l'oreille -j'espère que le spectacle t'as plu ! Duo ! Je m'effondre . les larmes coulent maintenant le long de les joues comme deux fleuves . deux fleuves rougies par le sang de mes amis . je m'allonge par terre . sur le ventre . sur leur sang . sur leur c?ur . sur leur âmes .  
  
Je n'avais pas le droit ..  
  
Heero est dans l'encadrure de la porte . Il me regarde . il me regarde avec une haine , une incompréhension et une tristesse infinie . Je me relève et je souri . d'un sourire doux et calme . ce sourire qui ne signifie rien, . mon corps est couvert de sang et je souri . -D.Du.Duo . mais . ? je m'approche de lui et lui met le doit sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise . il me regarde de plus en plus étonner . je retire mon doit , il laisse sur ses livres une petite traîné rouge . Rouge sang . et d'une voie calme et posée . voie d'une personne qui aurais tout a fait repris ses esprit je lui murmure a l'oreille : -tue moi Heero ! Je t'en supplie tue moi . Je ne mérite plus de vivre . je sens son arme , dure ,froide se poser contre mon torse . mon sourire s'agrandi et je le regarde dans les yeux . et juste au moment ou il appuis sur la gâchette . je ferme les yeux et je l'embrasse , une deuxième et dernière fois . et a ce moment la . je suis l'adolescent le plus heureux du monde . Je suis tellement heureux qu'il me tue . je suis tuer par l'homme que j'aime , je suis libérer de cette chose qu'es Shinigami .je suis libérer du monde . et pendant que mon âme s'envole de ce corps perdu a jamais , je vois Heero , toujours coller a moi , toujours dans la même position . il continue a m'embrasser . Je le vois lever son pistolet et le poser sur sa tempe . puis je le vois s'effondrer sur moi . et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit je suis dans ces bras . pour toujours .  
  
OWARI  
  
Noa :-Rhaaaa. enfin fini ! pfiu ! j'en ai mit un de ses temps !^___________________^ Duo :- Noa ? Noa :-Vi ????^___________________________________^ Duo :-POURQUOI TU NOUS FAIT TOUS CREVER ???????????????????????????????? Noa :- Heu . bonne question ! BANG ! (bruit de Duo qui vient de se gameller comme une merde en entendant la réponse ) Duo :- Comment ça tu sais pas ? normalement une fille normal ne fait pas de deathfic la 1ere fois !°°0 Noa :- mais c'est ma 2eme fic ça ! (OK j'avoue . la 1ere aussi c'était une deathfic ^^0) Noa :- en tout cas moi je me suis amuser a l'écrire !^____________^ Les 5 G-boys :- AMUSEES ????????????????????????????????????? Noa:- bin ....vi ! Quatre :- elle est bizarre la fin ! Woufei :- vouai ! 04 a raison Noa (folle de rage) :- VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDER ! ET WOUFFY JE TE PRIERAIS D'APPELER QUATROUNET D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME PAR SON PRENOM ! Woufei :- c'est Woufei . Duo:- j'ai faim ! Noa :- quelle est le rapport avec ma fic ? Duo :- la table de la cuisine ! ^^0 Woufei , Quatre,Trowa & heero :- c'est vrai qu'il est l'heure de manger ! Noa : VIVE LE MAC-DO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duo :- WOUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Noa- bon j'espère que vous avez aimer ^^ (et que tous le sang vous a po asperger ^_________^) Quatre ;- bin ? y sont ou ? Noa ? Duo ? Trowa ? Woufei ? Heero ? OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN y mon laisser tout seul !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT______________________________________________________________________TT  
  
Noa Maxwell  
  
Commentaires ? : anaisk@libertysurf.fr 


End file.
